


Sorry For the Mess

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousCould I request a Poe imagine where the reader gets hit on by a guy and he gets a bit touchy with her multiple times cause its creeping her out and doesn’t like it. Poe tries to get to her but she kicks him where it hurts and Poe is just shocked/impressed, cause she’s always been so sweet and hes like holy crap I’m in love





	Sorry For the Mess

           “Are you sure about this,” you asked.

           “The general knows where we are.  The information has been sent, and we’re not even due back until the morning,” Poe assured, shooting you a sideways smile.  “Trust me, we’ve earned it.”

           You gave a small sigh but couldn’t think of anything to counter his point.

           The pair of you had been sent out on a scouting mission to Jedha.  There had been some buzz about the First Order sending scouts into the mines of the Empire had left behind, searching for kyber crystals.

          Normally Poe would had just gone himself, but all the messages coming in and out of the system were encoded, which was where you came in.   You were brilliant with numbers and encryptions.  The down side was your limited field experience.  Most days your job barely required you to leave the command center, but with Poe beside you, you knew you had nothing to worry about. The pair of you landed on the ground and in no time Poe was able to discover how many scouts they had sent and you were able to decipher what they found and what they planned to do next.  

           After you had sent the information along to Leia and the Resistance, Poe had insisted the pair of you hit the local cantina to celebrate.  Jedha wasn’t the most dangerous place you had ever been, but it wasn’t exactly the sky view of Coruscant either.  Still, it was hard to say no when Poe laid on his charming smile and puppy eyes.  You caved in seconds.

           Poe grabbed your first round of drinks from the bar and the pair of you found a small table in the corner out of people’s way, but while still having a clear view of the room.

           You felt your stomach do a small back-flip as he slid you the drink.  You tried to suppress the feeling, but even as you did, you could feel a blush start to creep up your neck.

           It was really the first time you’d properly been alone with Poe.  Whenever you would hang out it had always been with a group of people, making it easy for you to blend into the background while the others talked and laughed.  You had gone on some missions together before, but you always had the job to occupy your mind. Now that the job was over, your natural shy state was starting to take over.

           You took a sip of your drink and immediately started to cough as it burned down your throat.

           “Sorry,” Poe said, wincing.  “Are you okay?”

           The heat in your neck had now taken permanent residence on your cheeks as you did your best to swallow the rest of the drink down.

           “I’m fine,” you said, your voice a little rough. “I guess I’m just not used to it.”

           Poe’s hand went to the back of his neck as he rubbed it awkwardly.  

           “That’s my fault,” he said. “I guess I’m just used to ordering for star pilots.”

           You couldn’t help but raise both eyebrows at the statement.

           “You all drink this stuff?”

           “More or less,” he shrugged.

           He then took a sip of his drink and immediately started to sputter.  

           “Kriff! Not this stuff.”

           You felt some of the tension leave your shoulders as you let out a laugh, feeling not small amount of relief to know it wasn’t just you.

           It was probably the alcohol, but you could start to see a blush rise to Poe’s cheeks as he tried to get a hold of himself.

           “What’s even in this,” you asked, swirling the drink around in the glass.  

           “I don’t know,” he admitted, his voice clearing.  “I just asked for the house special.”

           He looked down at his drink as well, examining it carefully as if he had just spotted something unpleasant swimming along the bottom.  

          “Well, lessons learned.”

            He met your eye then.  There was a small pause and the pair you started to laugh.

          You shook your head, getting a hold of yourself and your laughter calmed smile.  You looked up, surprised to see Poe looking right at you, his eyes never straying form yours.  

          Your stomach started to twist again.  Losing some of your nerve, your eyes went down to your drink and you took another sip.  It wasn’t good, but it didn’t burn quite as hard as the first time around.  

           “You really don’t have to drink it,” Poe insisted.

           “It’s fine,” you said, only slightly grimacing.  “It’s not that bad.”

           “You sure?” he asked, with a raised eyebrow. “You’re looking a little red.”

           You were fairly certain your heart stopped in your chest as your hands went instinctively to your cheeks.  An even bigger wave of embarrassment over powered you as you felt your fingers nearly burn at the touch. The need to escape became overwhelming.

           “You’re probably right,” you said, quickly slipping out of your seat.  “I’m just going to grab some water and other drink. Be right back.”

           You didn’t even bother to ask if he wanted anything and practically ran to the bar.

           You were able to wave down the bartender easily enough and took the moment to calm yourself.  Your breathed in and out slowly and soon you could feel your heart start to slow to a steady pace.  It was going to be fine. You were just having a drink with a co-worker, absolutely nothing to get excited over.

           “Well hello beautiful,” a slightly slurred voice said, snapping you out of your thoughts.

           You glanced to your left, seeing a rather large looking man with blonde hair staring down at you.  His smile might had been charming, but the alcohol on his breath and the way his dark eyes were leering at you were doing him no favors.

           “Hi,” you said, before politely turning your attention straight ahead of you.

           You could sense him taking a small step closer to you out of the corner of your eye.  You didn’t dare to look up, hoping giving him the cold shoulder would dissuade him.

           “What’s your name?” he asked.  You could feel his breath near your ear, making your hair stand on end.  Every instinct told you to get away, but you stood your ground.  You just needed to wait another minute for your drink.  You could handle that.  

           “Y/N,” you said shortly.

           “Pretty,” he commented, almost thoughtfully. “Can I buy you a drink, Y/N.”  

          You felt his hand brush down your spine, and you whole body shuddered unpleasantly.  You pulled his hand away from you and took a step to the side, out of his reach  

           “I’m fine,” you said.  “I just ordered one.”

           “Well, I’ll just buy you another one.”

           He reached this time for your shoulder, but once again you pushed his hand away.

           “No, thank you.”

           “Why not?”

           “Because I don’t want to,” you said, this time looking him straight in the eye so there could be doubt you meant it.

           You moved to step away from the bar, deciding the man wasn’t worth the trouble of a bad drink. You barely took a step when you felt his large hand wrap around your arm and jerk you back to face him.  

          “Hey,” he snapped angrily.  “It’s rude to walk away when someone is talking to you.”

          Your eyes hardened as you looked down at the hand gripping your arm then to the man’s face.  

          “Let go of me,” you said sternly.

          The man was clearly taken aback by your reaction not being immediate obedience.

          “Or what?”

          You didn’t answer.  You yanked your arm closer to your body forcing him to move forward. With a loud “crack”, you head-butted him right in the face.  The man staggered backwards blood dripping front his nose and into his hands.

          “What the hell?” he sputtered out.  

          “I suggest you leave,” you warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

          The man shook his head and pulled himself up to his full height. Well, as best as he could given how drunk he was.  

          “You’re going to pay for that.”

          He took a step towards you, but before he could come any closer, you kicked your leg out hitting him right where hit hurt the most.  He fell to his knees with a painful moan.

          “God damn—”

          He didn’t even finish his sentence as you hit him across the jaw and with a loud “thud” he fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

          You looked up, finally noticing all of the patrons of the bar looking on in silence.

          “Somebody help him out,” you said, gesturing to the body at your feet.  

           Immediately two droids came through the crowd, pulling him up, and dragging him out of the cantina.  

          You gave another quickly look around. Everyone looked away, going back to whatever it was they were doing before.

          You turned to the bartender, pulling out some spare credits.  

          “Sorry for the mess,” you said, giving an apologetic smile.  

          You then turned and were immediately surprised to see Poe standing behind you, staring at you in complete awe.

          “What,” you asked, feeling the familiar heat of embarrassment creep up your neck and onto your cheeks.

          Your question seemed to knock him out of his daze, as he shook his head.

          “I was just coming to help,” he said lamely.  “But I guess you got it.”

          You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly.  Any confidence that came from the adrenaline of the incident was starting to fade.

          “Yeah, I guess.”

          Something in Poe’s expression changed, as if he had just figured something out.  

          “C’mon,” he said with an easy smile.  “Next round is on me after that.”

          You yourself smiling in return as you gave a small nod.  He did make it hard to say no.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


End file.
